Miss You When I'm Without You
by Tribal Ghost Story
Summary: A Valentines Day inspired short.


Humphrey, a scruffy gray omega wolf with striking blue eyes, was looking at one specific train car that was open on a passing train that cut through the wilderness. Paddy had told him correct about the open car, afterward the bird flew off with Marcel, bickering about something to do with cup cakes.

Humphrey's imagination displayed an image of him and Kate, sitting together smiling at each other, inside the train car he was running too, running to escape the reality that Kate would never be his, his one true love, lost to him, to Garth, the sound of his name made Humphrey want to barf. He knew Kate would marry Garth to unite the packs and stop a tragedy from happening, but it was unfair in his eyes, it started a new tragedy for him.

Humphrey jumped, landing in the opened car of the Canadian Express, his escape from his own feelings, but he knew deep inside he would never be able to let go.

"I guess its better this way." Humphrey tried to rationalize his situation, only to fail and slump down to the train's rickety wooden floor, tears slowly rolling onto his cheeks.

"I love you Kate." He whispered as he sobbed in his sorrow. As the train began to travel further, and further, he felt himself being torn in two, the part that loved Kate was trying to stay behind, but the part of him that wanted to move on was slowly winning as the distance between him and Kate increased.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dad!" Kate yelled, catching up to her father and Tony who were running for their lives, trapped in a stampede of caribou.

"Kate!" her father yelled to her.

"Dad, we need to make our way to the outside or find something to hide behind!" She told her father, running up beside him with Tony on the other side.

Her father nodded and saw a large rock protruding from the earth, perfect escape.

"Kate, up there!" he looked at the stone and in turn Kate did the same.

"Alright, on the count of three." Kate made sure that Tony and Winston were ready to dodge behind the large stone, which was getting closer by the second. When she saw them nod and at the ready, she began counting.

"One, two…. Three!" She yelled as she barreled around and laid down behind the rock, followed by Winston and Tony.

Any caribou that came near the rock either went around it or jumped over it, their hooves inches from the panicked wolves' noses.

Suddenly, a caribou's hoof nicked Kate's paw and she pulled it back, yelping, slightly raising her body to inspect it of any wounds. As she did so, another caribou's hoof came crashing into her head, tossing her a few feet away from Winston and Tony.

Winston's eyes went wide, he looked at Tony.

"Tony, help me out!" The old wolf yelled.

Winston suddenly rose up and started barking, growling, and snarling at the oncoming caribou making a small area free of caribou hooves to stomp on Kate's body. Tony did the same.

After the caribou stampede had ended, Winston walked to his daughter's body to check on her, hoping she wasn't… no she can't be, not her.

Winston stood over his daughter's body, nudging her, trying to get a sign of life. Tony stood behind him. The pack, which had been waiting at the sides of the valley, started to appear behind the two wolves. They all gathered around at a distance, seeing Kate's lifeless figure, not moving.

Eve and Lilly walked up to Winston and looked at him, Garth sat with his dad.

"Is she alright?" Eve asked nervously. Lilly's eyes began to well up as she went to Garth for comfort.

Winston shook his head, with a tear leaving his eye, falling upon Kate's nose. Surprisingly, that's all she need to regain consciousness and open her eyes.

"Kate!" Lilly joyfully yelled, jumping and hugging her sister, snuggling her fur.

"Ow Lilly!" Kate yelled, feeling pain shoot through her body. She must have been stomped on a few times.

"Oh, sorry!" Lilly said sweetly, letting go of her sister and returning back to Garth.

"Kate, we thought we lost you." Winston and Eve said together.

"I'm okay, really, just light headed." Kate started to get up but fell back down putting a paw on her left shoulder, wincing in pain.

"Don't touch it Kate, it could be broken. We need to get her to the den, Winston." Eve commanded.

Winston gave orders, soon after; Kate was carried back to the Western Pack's den, but during the journey there, Kate had fallen unconscious from her pain.

Once there, Eve, alone in the den, examined her daughter. The only problems seemed to be bruising on her shoulder, and a hit to the head which must have knocked her out possibly giving her a concussion.

"I swear, I'll tear off those caribous' horns and shove them down their throats, then pull them out ripping their bodies to shreds, turning them inside out and displaying them as a tribute to all not to mess with my family, ever again." Eve said in a sweet voice. Somewhere out there, a certain husband of hers was silent and had his eyes widened at the chill of her comment.

Kate jolted up on her fore legs and yelled. "Humphrey! Where is he?" She asked her mother who had a freaked out look on her face, not expecting the scare.

"I don't know dear. Lay back down, your injuries are extensive, and it's best if you get your rest." Eve tried to calm Kate down.

"No! I remember, Humphrey said something about leaving and Idaho!" Kate said, having trouble remembering, from the concussion most likely.

Kate lifted the rest of her body up from the ground and painfully made her way out of the den, with one intent and goal, finding Humphrey, the one she truly loved.

She walked out into the darkness with only the full moon to light her way through the woods. Kate yelled for her love.

"Humphrey! Where are you!" She screamed, birds fluttered out of trees and bushes.

She kept going, stubborn and persistent, but of no use.

"Humphrey! I love you! Come back!" She screamed again, limping between the trees, wishing to hear Humphrey's voice call back to her.

"I need you…" She started to cry, it was midnight, and Humphrey would have been long gone.

She saw her mother and father making their way towards her.

"Kate, I'm sorry, but you need to go back to the den. I will gather the alpha's together to search for Humphrey if you promise me you'll go back and rest." Winston told her daughter, he only cared for her safety, and walking around injured was only making her condition worse.

Kate sniffed and followed her mother back to the den.

Winston gathered all of the alphas and some omegas to search for Humphrey, only to find the next morning that their efforts were in vain. Humphrey was on a train, many miles away from Jasper, away from Kate.

Both wolves, traveling different paths, never able to tell the other their feelings, they would never see the other again, but doesn't love conquer all? What happens to the happily ever after?

* * *

**This story continues in "Since I Can't Say Goodbye", it's found on my profile.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
